The Fallen Goddess
by cirobert
Summary: Castiel, Angel of the Lord and soldier in Heaven's Army, had never kept a secret from Dean Winchester. Well, not without having a good reason. But this time he suspected it was from pure selfishness. He just wanted to keep her to himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in the angel's life, he watched over the Winchesters, looked over the earth for threats he thought warranted attention from heaven and he took a little time to himself to appreciate God's greatest creation; the honey bee. But today when he stopped at a local bee hive he saw a pale smoke rising towards the sky in a field just beyond the hive. It was concerning enough that he let the little bee he had been watching fly off while he went to investigate. Nothing prepared him to find a naked angel in the centre of a crater.

"Hello?" Castiel ventured his way down the side of the crater watching for movement. He had never seen an angel fall to earth like this, not since the fall he himself had been responsible for.

"Ouch." came the muffled reply from under dirt and hair. Slowly the wings moved, beautiful white wings Cas saw through the dirt and a little bit of blood. Cas could see that it was a female angel now and tried to avert his eyes.

"I am Castiel, are you ok?" Cas asked bending down and wondering if he should help the angel in front of him up or if he should just wait it out.

"No, I am not ok Castiel." came a muffled yet angry remark. The angel turned her head and gave him a dark look but all he saw was eyes the colour of wheat. Her blonde hair was practically shining through the dirt and her tan skin still glowed.

"I…I…uh…" Castiel mumbled. He was completely thrown off guard by the immediate reaction to the angel that his grace gave. Naturally it had reacted to the nearness of another heavenly body by reaching out to probe her gently. But upon meeting her own brightly glowing grace Cas's had wrapped itself around it, rubbing against it like a common house cat.

"Yeah, a hand up would be great Castiel, thanks for offering." The girl said sarcastically hefting herself up off of the ground. Cas's eyes were roaming all over her perfectly formed female body without his consent and his mouth went dry.

"Who are you?" Cas let out in a breath. The girl was brushing dirt from her knees and he found that very distracting.

"Can't remember, everything is a little fuzzy." she admitted standing up to her full height. Which wasn't very impressive, she only came up to Cas's chin.

"But you are an angel." Cas pointed out and she put her hands on her hips to look at him like he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Fallen angel apparently. And where are your wings?" she asked still looking at Castiel like there was something wrong with him.

"My…wings…?" he asked. Castiel knew he wasn't paying attention, wasn't following the conversation at all, but he was completely stunned by her appearance, both in the field and appearance wise.

"Did you injure your brain when you came to earth Castiel? Or were you always like this?" she asked narrowing those beautiful golden eyes at him.

"I, uh I apologize. I am not always like this no. Here, let me help you." he said shrugging off his trench coat and holding it out to her. She looked at it quizzically.

"Is there something wrong with my vessel?" she asked looking down at it and then back up to him.

"I've never seen a more perfect vessel." Cas said before he could stop himself. It was something Dean had been forcing him to work on, speaking before he could think.

"Then why the coat? And you never answered my question about your wings." she pointed out.

"Humans consider nudity very rude, unless its in an intimate setting. If you are to stay here on this plane then you must cover yourself." Cas tried to explain.

"Ah yes, humans and their stupidity." she sighed turning so that Cas could slip the coat over her shoulders. She tied it up and pulled her hair out of the collar. Her wings, beautiful shining white wings, slipped trough the fabric with angelic magic.

"And while on the mortal plane we must disguise our wings." he said.

"Disguise them? How?" she asked.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best had not standing in a crater in the middle of a clover field." Castiel looked around and hearing the distant sound of sirens approaching.

"If you say so Castiel." she shrugged which made her chest move under the trench coat in all kinds of interesting ways. Castiel averted his gaze again before reaching out to fly her away to somewhere private.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is this?" the angel asked walking around the dingy motel room looking at everything curiously. Being under time constraints and not used to making decisions completely on his own any more Castiel had resorted to using the Winchester motels as somewhere private. He could have taken her to the bunker but that would mean showing her to the brothers and he wasn't ready to do that.

"Its something the humans call a motel. Its a place where they can sleep while travelling." he explained.

"Do you spend a lot of time with humans then?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied simply. "You still don't remember your name?"

"No. Call me whatever you please, it makes no difference to me." she said. She sat on the bed and watched him move around the room placing wards and what not.

"I shall call you Tiel until we figure out who you are." he said deciding on the most common angel surname.

"It will do." she nodded her head.

"How did you fall Tiel?" Cas asked once he was sure the room was secure.

"I didn't fall, I was pushed." she scowled.

"By whom?" Cas was shocked. It was very rare that an angel was expelled from heaven, usually if they were a problem they were just locked up.

"I'm not sure. One day I'm minding over the wheat like I always do, you know it being my job and all, and suddenly I'm falling. Landed in that stupid clover field. Clover! Of all the plants I tend to why did I have to fall in to clover?" she grumbled.

"What's wrong with clover?" Castiel asked. He quite enjoyed clover, it being a particularly alluring plant to bees.

"Its not so much the plant Castiel, its the superstitions that humans have attached to it. Find a four leaf clover and make wishes? Come on, what idiot came up with that one?" she ranted. Her arms were waving back and forth and Cas watched the graceful appendages.

"Humans are very peculiar creatures." he agreed. "You said you tend to wheat?"

"Yes, that much I do remember. I was tasked with making sure the wheat was growing to sufficient quantities. Its a very important job." she explained to him.

"But you don't remember your name?"

"No. Or who pushed me out of heaven." she scowled.

"Have you ever been to earth before?" he asked. All the angels had been expelled from heaven in the Great Fall, she must have been here before.

"No. I know there was a commotion a few years ago and then heaven went silent, but I just did my job." she shrugged.

"You weren't cast out?" Castiel asked in amazement. All angels had been expelled, he was sure of it.

"Me and my sisters weren't." she said and then her eyes narrowed. "I have sisters."

"You have sisters." Cas urged her.

"There are 12 of us, each of us tending to a particular crop of wheat. Did you know there are only 12 strains? All wheat can be traced back to just 12 seeds. And I think…" she paused and got a far away look in her eye.

"Tiel?" Cas asked.

"Each of us were given a seed, to plant to tend and give over to humanity when they were ready. My seed travelled here, to North America and now it populates the lower United States." she replied still looking away. Cas reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder gently.

"I will help you remember who you are Tiel, I swear." he told her. She looked down at the hand on her shoulder in curiosity.

"Angels don't touch." she said and Cas pulled his hand back. She still looked at his hand and after a second she reached out to grab it. Slowly and unsurely she placed it back on her shoulder.

"I like it." she said and smiled up at him shyly. It was the first sign Cas had seen of vulnerability in the snarky angel. She was so completely different then any other angel he had ever met. Except maybe Balthazar.

"I need to go and get you some clothes Tiel, will you be alright here by yourself for a bit?" Cas asked her with a little squeeze to her shoulder.

"I suppose so." she nodded but there was a little fear in her eyes. She might act strong but she was new to all this and Cas remembered his first time here.

"I shall return momentarily." he promised and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiel wandered into the bathroom of the motel and looked at everything quizzically. There were so many knobs and levers and cold surfaces. Why did humans have to make everything so complicated? If you needed to wash then there were lakes and streams everywhere. As for other human needs, she eyed the toilet wearily, there were trees and bushes and a hundred other places to do such deeds without polluting the planet with sewage plants and what not. She had seen so much of her wheat fields torn away because of human development for things such as factories and sub burbs. Didn't they realize they were destroying their own food sources? How could Castiel stand to be around them?

Tiel wandered back into the main room and thought about the angel who had found her in the field. He was odd, to say the least. She had heard about angels coming to earth and spending time with humans but she had never met one before. Most of the time she tuned out of heaven, finding her wheat fields much more satisfying company.

But Castiel was curious. He was obviously a strong soldier, his lithely toned body was obvious even under his layers and layers of clothing he wore. He also had a certain way of assessing someone with just a tilt of his head and a roam of those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to see beyond her vessel and straight into her grace. Grace that she had to admit was being curiously affected by the other angel. Every time Castiel neared her her grace started to hum in anticipation. And her wings quivered but she had been able to hide that so far. She wished Castiel would reveal his own wings, it made her nervous not to be able to see them. Angels used their wings like facial expressions, they told more stories then their vessels ever could.

Before she could wonder about the curious angel more he was suddenly back in the room with a few plastic bags in his hands.

"I was unsure of what size you were so I got an assortment for you to choose from." Castiel said holding up the bags and then laying then on the table for her. He noticed her looking at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"I need to see your wings Castiel. I feel like you're hiding things from me if I can't see them." she said honestly.

"I always keep them hidden now." he admitted. With just a little concentration and some relaxing of his grace his large black wings flared into reality.

"Oh my." Tiel said looking over his shoulder at the intimidating appendages. Hers were dainty compared to his massive black feathers.

"They were damaged in the fall, and the fighting since then." he said embarrassed beyond belief when her eyes roamed over his wings. No one looked at them any more, he had no angel companions and while with the Winchesters he didn't let them out. So this was really the first time anyone but him had seen them since the scarring.

"They are magnificent." she breathed out and Castiel noticed that her own wings were quivering. It made him catch his breath. He'd forgotten how wings could never hide your emotions, wings could never lie.

"Tiel…" he found himself breathing out and stepping towards her. She instantly became suspicious and stepped back making her wings strike the window. She pulled them tight to her back so that they practically disappeared.

"I should try on some of this clothes. If it makes the humans more comfortable." she said stepping around Cas to get to the bags. She grabbed them and emptied the contents onto the bed. Castiel shook his head and pulled himself together.

"What is this?" she asked holding up a pair of lacy underwear. Cas dipped his head and blushed.

"It is underwear, humans like to wear them under their clothes. I'm still not sure why." he admitted. Jimmy had always been partial to boxers so therefore Castiel had always worn them. His time as a human hadn't changed his attitude but he did wonder why men wanted to restrain themselves in their pants.

"Pointless." she huffed throwing it over her shoulder to land on a light shade. Next she picked up a pair of socks and with a little investigation figured out where they went. She pulled them on and Castiel had to admit seeing her in just his trench coat and a pair of socks was alluring. Her tiny little feet clad in the white material were adorable.

"Ok who I guess these are pants right? I think I've heard of them." she said holding up a pair of light blue pants. Castiel had heard the cashier explain to an older woman that they were leggings and all the rage amongst young women these days. Of course he was invisible and discreetly taking things while he was listening.

"I got you a skirt as well if you don't wish to wear pants." he pointed to the long black piece of fabric on the table.

"Pants are fine." she said pulling them on. Castiel suddenly wished she had chosen the skirt. The skin tight material clung to her strong legs and when she turned around to see the way they looked in the mirror he could clearly see she wasn't wearing any underwear. His wings began to twitch without his consent.

Tiel nodded once to herself and then untied the trench coat letting it drop to the floor. Her hair was long enough to cover her breast but that did nothing to stop Castiel's heart from pounding wildly in his chest. She walked to the table picking through the various items before Castiel was able to draw his eyes away.

"Another underwear contraption?" Tiel asked holding up a black lace bra. Castiel actually felt his mouth go dry. What about these undergarments was affecting him so?

"It covers your breasts." he tried to explain. Tiel held it up to her skin and he immediately turned around.

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked at his sudden reaction. She noticed his wings were slightly flared which meant he wanted her attention. So why turn around?

"No, I just thought you might want some privacy." he gasped out.

"I feel no need." she shrugged behind his back. She finally decided to forego the bra, this vessel's breasts seemed to be of a fine size and shape so why use extra padding? She pulled on a white tank top and looks in the mirror.

"This top is see through." she said to Cas's back. He had to stop himself from immediately turning around.

"Then layer it with another. Some females do that." Cas said looking at the ceiling.

"Humans are so unusual." she said but did as he asked. She found a cream coloured top that went over the tank top and decided that was enough clothes for her.

"I am ready." she said and Castiel turned around. He looked her up and down before nodding.

"You are still dirty." he said and touched his fingers to her forehead. Immediately she was clean and her hair was pulled back away from her face.

"Thank you. I should have thought of that myself." she said. It did feel better to be clean.

"Do you still have your grace Tiel?" he asked. He had encountered it when he had brushed his against hers but it may only be remnants of grace fleeing her body.

"I seem to have some. I have enough to feel it but it seems…caged." she tried to explain. It was inside of her, she felt it of course, but it was small and hindered.

"Who ever threw you to earth must have bound your grace. This might be a problem." Cas said looking over her shoulder at her wings.

"I can show you how to cloak your wings but with your little grace it might be difficult." he told her.

"I hate this." she sighed and nodded her head for him to go ahead and try to show her.

"You just need to concentrate on using your grace to cloak them, command your grace to cover your wings and shift them to another plane." he said. She thought it over and then her wings were shimmering but not disappearing.

"I don't think I have enough grace to do that." she admitted. She lowered her head and Cas was right there trying to soothe her. He had both hands on her shoulders and her head snapped up.

"Its alright Tiel, we'll figure something out." he smiled at her sweetly. She slowly nodded not able to speak. Her diminished grace was rolling wildly in her body at the touch of the other angel. It swirling and writhed like a hot ball of heat at the centre of her being. Before she could puzzle it out Castiel removed his hands and stepped away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was at a lose of what to do. It had been almost three weeks and they were no closer to figuring out why Tiel had no memory of herself, restricted grace and an enemy in heaven. Each and every day Cas would spend with her trying to unravel her grace so that she might leave the motel at least, but so far nothing was working. And every day spent locked in a confined space with the angel was working Cas's nerves raw. He was frustrated and irritated at his lack of progress. And the way his vessel responded to Tiel's presence was more then a little distracting.

"Enough Castiel!" Tiel said finally one afternoon after they had spent more then an hour trying to combine their grace to break through the invisible barrier. She pushed up off of the bed and paced the small room. Her wings were bobbing behind her but they were fluffed out in irritation.

"We have to keep trying Tiel, we will figure this out." Cas said just as frustrated but trying not to show it. In truth his entire body was like one open nerve with his grace being exposed like it was. His own wings were out in the open at Tiel's insistence and they were irritated as well.

"And what then? What if I find out who I am, who did this to me? I'm not exactly a threatening figure am I Castiel?" she pointed to her vessel.

"In your real form…"

"I am no bigger then I am now. I'm an angel of the harvest Castiel not a soldier." she slumped her shoulders. "That was why I was always left alone, left to tend to my wheat and stay out of heavens way."

"You were important enough to kick out of heaven." he pointed out. She just stayed where she was, slumped and defeated looking.

"Please Tiel, don't give up hope." Cas asked of her but she just turned and walked to the window to look out. She seemed to enjoy watching the people coming to and from the motel.

"Maybe its time I take you to them." Castiel sighed.

"To who?"

"The Winchesters. Human but very effective when it comes to matter dealing with heaven." he explained.

"The brothers who started the apocalypse?" she asked apprehensively.

"And stopped it as well. Twice."

"Do you honestly think they can help me?" she asked. She let the curtain drop from her fingers and sighed.

"I think I am out of my depth of experience Tiel. I have no idea what to do and you can't just wait forever."

"Why not before now?" she asked and Castiel looked away from her.

"I…I don't know how they'll react to another angel. They don't have the best track record." he said only half telling the truth. He felt an unreasonable jealousy in his mind when he thought about Tiel meeting the handsome brothers who were quite loose with charm and women alike. But he knew he was out of his league with these problems.

"Should I be worried?" Tiel asked him.

"No, they won't hurt someone under my protection." he assured her. Gathering up the little clothing she had liked Cas flew them to the entrance of the bunker.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean, Sam, I need help." Castiel called tentatively leading Tiel into the Men of Letter's bunker. The brothers were at the tables in the library and looked up at the angel quickly. Tiel stopped walking and it took Castiel reaching back to take her hand to get her moving again. She latched on to his hand and the warmth travelled up Cas's skin. She practically clung to his arm as he led her down the stairs. It was the first sign of unease he had ever seen from her.

"Cas, who the hell is…" Dean asked but stopped when he saw the brilliant white feathers of Tiel's wings over her shoulders. His face went blank and even Sam jumped from his chair.

"Who is she and why did you bring an angel to the bunker?" Dean asked in a dangerous voice. Cas immediately pushed Tiel further behind him.

"She is an angel and she is in trouble." he said trying to calm the brothers instincts. "She is under my protection."

"You might want to explain that Cas." Dean growled out. Timidly Tiel looked around Cas's arm.

"Are they always like this?" she whispered to Cas. Dean looked at her, like really looked at her and it seemed to ease him down some.

"She doesn't remember her name so I call her Tiel. She was banished from heaven by someone and I need your help to find out who." Cas was quick to explain.

"I think you'd better come sit down Cas, you too angel girl." Dean offered a chair to them both.

"He told you my name, I'd appreciate if you would use it." Tiel said to Dean with a hard look. Castiel was instantly proud of her. She might be afraid but she wouldn't let someone push her around. Was this something new or some part of her original personality that remained?

"Uh, sorry, Tiel. Have a seat." Dean was quick to correct. The pretty blonde sat as close to Cas as she could get and her wings instantly moved in his direction. Sam was staring at the feathered appendages with awe.

Cas took his time and told the brothers about how he had found Tiel and had been holed up in a motel for the past three weeks trying to break her grace out of its confines. Dean was still looking suspiciously at the girl but Sam was a little more trusting, he always was.

"So you got kicked out of heaven, for a reason you don't remember, and now you need our help to find out why?" Dean asked leaning over the table closer to the angels.

"Castiel says that you can help me. Was he lying?" Tiel asked him no longer timid. She leaned forward onto the table as well and her wings bristled.

"Oh no, we can help you." Dean eased back a little with a smirk on his face "But will we is another question."

"Dean." Castiel pleaded but Tiel was glaring at the Winchester angrily.

"I know all about you Winchesters, and your need to meddle in affairs that are none of your business. You jump started the apocalypse because you wouldn't listen when all the signs were telling you not to. You let Lucifer out of his cage, twice, all because you think you and your brother were worth more then the millions of other souls on this planet. You got the angels kicked out of heaven because you encouraged Castiel to rebel. I would think helping one little angel find out why she's being punished would be a mere day job for you." she said with an arrogance Cas had never seen before.

"Tiel, this is not the way to get them to help you." Cas scolded her but she remained locked in a glaring contest with Dean. Sam was looking between the two of them nervously.

"He doesn't want to help me. He wants to think I'm threatening his angel and therefore needs to be exposed as a fraud rather then an innocent. Oh I know all about people like you Dean Winchester, those that parade around as an instrument for good while passing off all the people you hurt as collateral damage. But inside you're just as dark and torn as those you fight." she said sitting back. Her wings flared around her shoulders before settling down with a ruffle.

"Listen here feathers, you don't get to come in my home asking for help and then call me dirt. If you want our help you have to earn it. Prove to me you're innocent." Dean growled at her.

"People in need of help shouldn't have to prove it." she replied.

"You aren't people, you're an angel."

"Then don't help me. I'll leave you alone and I'll even say good bye to Castiel. Who by the way has helped me this entire time out of the goodness of his heart not because I could help him in return." Tiel stood up and nodded to Sam.

"You don't seem too bad Sam. You were too good for Lucifer." she said and Sam's eyes widened. No one had ever said it to him so simply, especially not an angel.

"Tiel." Cas said taking her hand as she began to walk past him. The warmth of her skin slid up his arm again and her wings fluttered.

"Thank you for all you've done for me Castiel. But its time I leave now." she said taking her hand from his. She walked back up the stairs and out the door while Castiel's eyes trailed after her. His heart was racing, his mind a jumbled mess but he didn't know how to react. He had trusted the brothers with his life more then once but this was a mistake.

"Dean if you don't go after her I will leave and never return." Cas said to Dean as the door to the bunker slammed shut.

"No way, she said she didn't want my help then she doesn't get my help." Dean folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"She's scared Dean. She's been thrown out of the only home she's ever known and now she needs our help. Wouldn't you be a little aggressive in the same situation?" Sam asked his brother. He didn't take an immediate dislike to the angel like Dean did but he wasn't entirely trusting her either. No matter how pretty her wings were.

Dean continued to scowl at the couple but it was the pure anger in Castiel's eyes that finally made him sigh.

"Fine, we'll help. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." he said getting up and jogging up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean found the angel in the woods behind the bunker. There was a little clearing here near a stream and she was sitting in the moss with her face turned up to the sun. Her wings were spread out around her and shone brightly in the light.

"I will leave as soon as I get my bearings." she said to Dean even before he set foot in the clearing.

"You don't have to leave, we'll help." Dean said walking closer to her. Her golden blonde head was tilted up towards the sunlight streaming down and even Dean had to admit how damn beautiful she was. But beauty could hide a lot of things.

"I don't want your help." she said glaring over her shoulder at him. Her wings stiffened.

"You might not want it but you need it. Look, I'm sorry I distrust angels so much but you got to understand, your kind hasn't exactly been kind to me and my brother." he pointed out.

"They haven't been kind to me either." she said quietly. She looked down at the tips of her boots. "I don't remember details but I remember feelings Dean. There was a reason me and my sisters were placed in charge of the wheat and it wasn't a reward."

"You were punished to watch wheat grow?" Dean almost smiled at her as he joined her on the ground.

"I think so." she nodded not picking up on his sarcastic tone. "I mean I enjoyed it, it was peaceful. Until all of the wars, drought, industry…you humans sure know how to mess up a simple thing."

"Yeah, that's what we do best." Dean agreed. He picked up a small stone and threw it at the stream.

"Like that. Why did you do that? Did the rock offend you? Did the stream deserve to be disturbed? Did the fish swimming there want a rock to tease them like food?" she asked pointing to the water. Dean looked over at her.

"I was a little uncomfortable so I threw a pebble into water." Dean said.

"And now things have changed just because you were uncomfortable." she told him. Her voice wasn't angry, wasn't condescending or judgemental, just explaining.

"Are you trying to say something angel?" Dean asked her.

"I'm saying humanity reacts with no thought to consequence. You react with no thought to consequence." she said. The golden hue her eyes were boring into Dean and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I need to think things through instead of just barreling ahead." he said and she nodded.

"I don't think you meant to cause all the problems you did Dean, neither you or Sam. Or Castiel. But when we do things in response to a situation we don't have the best judgement." she said. A slight breeze ran through the clearing and ruffled her feathers.

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I think I might." she agreed brushing her hands over one spot in her wings where the feathers were out of place. Dean watched her thinking over what she said. It was almost too deep for him and he shook his head.

"Me and Sam will help any way we can to figure out what happened to you. Will you come back to the bunker before Cas flies off in a huff?" Dean asked her.

"Why?" she asked the human with the deep green eyes and smattering of freckles.

"Because we help those who need it." he shrugged.

"Even when those people aren't very nice to you?" she smiled shyly.

"Even so, and if we aren't very nice to those people either." Dean smiled back. "Now come on, Cas is about ready to start plucking his own feathers."

"That would be very unfortunate, he has the most beautiful feathers." she grinned taking his hands he helped her up.


	7. Chapter 7

The brothers did indeed work very hard to see if they could find anything out on Tiel's history or what might have caused her to be banished from heaven. Castiel searched out other angels who might be able to help him but all Tiel could do was pace around the bunker, or the woods behind the bunker if the men were feeling generous. It was driving her insane.

"I need to stretch my wings Castiel." she said one afternoon walking directly to the angel who was reading a large book.

"Its too dangerous." Cas said without even looking up.

"So am I." she growled and he finally looked up at her. So did the others and she blushed.

"Alright Tiel, lets go stretch our wings." Castiel said getting up from the table. With a touch of his fingers he had taken them to a very large, very barren field. The sun was shining brightly on the deep green grass and there was enough of a breeze blowing to rustle it gently in waves.

"This is beautiful Castiel." Tiel said basking in the outdoors. The grass moving reminded her of her wheat fields.

"Its one of my favourite places on this plane. There are no humans for miles." Cas said shrugging off his trench coat so that he could stretch out his wings as well. With a little concentration his large black wings flared into existence and Tiel's eyes were glued to them. Her own wings fluttered in response and Cas couldn't ignore them.

"You're wings are so beautiful Tiel, so white and pure." he said watching them in the breeze.

"And useless, they're decoration Castiel. Yours are strong, intimidating…so large." she gushed over his impressive wings. He flared them out proudly and the wingspan alone made her tingle. If human men used their penis size to intimidate others then angels used their wings. And Castiel could intimidate a lot of them.

"Where shall we fly today?" Cas asked her while trying not to stare at her wings more then he already was. She made no such attempt and eyed him eagerly.

"I don't care, I just want to feel the wind in my wings." she said give said wings a few stretching flaps. The grass buckled in response.

"Fly and I shall follow." Cas instructed her and with a saucy grin she launched herself into the air. Cas watched her rise with each flap of her wings and when she was far enough up he rose after her. He flapped slowly, taking his time in reaching her height. It felt so good to use his wings for something other then travel. He wasn't a fun loving angel like Gabriel or Lucifer even. But this, this was why God had given him wings.

"Such a lazy angel." Tiel teased Cas as she circled around him. She was quick and agile with her smaller wings and Cas had to make an effort to keep up with her circles.

"Not lazy, relaxed." he corrected her.

"When was the last time you really used your wings?" she asked stopping and hovering in front of him. The wind and the movements of their wings were making her hair flow back from her face and she was glowing with happiness.

"It has been a long time." he admitted.

"Then you are out of shape and probably slow." she mused with her tilted to the side. Now that he saw the gesture on another he saw why so many commented on how cute it made him look. Tiel looked absolutely adorable.

"I was never slow, even as a fledgling learning to fly." he told her.

"I bet I'm faster." she smirked. Cas found himself smiling, a big wide open mouthed grin that rarely showed itself.

"Are you proposing a race Tiel?" he asked her.

"If you can keep up." she said and then zipped off in speed. Cas had to really push his wings to catch up with her but in seconds he was at her side gliding along easily.

"And what do I get if I win this race?" he asked her as he dipped next to her.

"Winner's choice." she shrugged which made her drop slightly. A flex of her wings brought her back up and she looked at him merrily.

"Alright." he agreed. He looked ahead and saw a large mountain peak breaking through the clouds. "First to the mountain and back to the field is the winner." he said and took off, his strong wings easily eating up the distance. But it wasn't an easy race, Tiel's little wings were fast and she was streamlined for travelling this way. She caught him and was about to pass him when a flock of birds got in her way. She laughed as they squawked and floundered around her. Castiel laughed as well but pushed ahead while he had the advantage.

He rounded the mountain peak, eyeing the climbers as he passed and was on his way back when he felt hands on his wing tips. He looked back to see Tiel laughing and pulling at his feathers.

"Cheating!" he said rolling away from her. They both flew steadily back towards the field laughing and dipping towards each other in the breeze. But once the field was in sight Tiel gave a sudden burst of speed before tuning her wings in tight other body and plummeting towards the grass. Cas held his breath as she closed in on the ground, his shock prevented him from flying faster and scooping her up to safety. But just before she would have hit the ground at blazing speed she flared her wings and landed gracefully.

"You need more practice soldier." she teased Cas and he landed a little less gracefully next to her. He shook out his wings and then tucked them against his back. Tiel had her right wing in her hand trying to straighten some feathers.

"You fly like a falcon." he commented catching his breath. He had to admit that yes he was sorely out of practice.

"They are the most noble bird." she agreed tsking at an errant feather.

"What do you wish as your prize?" Castiel asked almost eager to hear what she would ask of him.

"I wish you would fix these stupid feathers!" she exclaimed angrily pushing her wing away. Castiel held his breath as her words settled around them.

"You wish me to preen your wings?" he asked with an instant arousal.

"I…I can't reach. Not with my grace bound." she said dipping her head in embarrassment.

"You did not need a race to get met help you Tiel. I will gladly assist in your preening." he said. Even to him he sounded too eager to get his hands into her feathers. Blushing she sank to the ground so he could sit behind her.

"You will tell me if I am making you uncomfortable." he told her and she nodded but didn't speak. Cas gently reached out to take one wing into his lap. If he wasn't mistaken he heard Tiel gasp at the contact. As soon as he carded his fingers through the soft feathers she relaxed and began to moan low in her throat. That made Castiel's body have all kinds of reactions but he ignored them as best he could.

"When was the last time some one touched your wings besides you?" he asked her in his deep gravelly voice. His own wings were twitching with desire and he was glad she couldn't see the unruly things.

"Never." she breathed out between one happy moan and the next. As he snagged one stubborn feather she let out a actual pant.

"No one has ever preened you before?" he asked in surprise. In the garrison it was not uncommon for brothers in arms to tend to another wings when the angel was weak or unable.

"I am a solitary angel Castiel." she reminded him.

"Is this ok then? Do you want me to stop?" he asked her even as his voice pitched lower with want.

"Don't stop." she said looking over her shoulder at him shyly. Her cheeks were flushed prettily.

Castiel didn't trust himself to speak again so he just nodded and went back to his work. His long fingers worked their way through her plumage until he was the joining of skin where the wings emerged from her back. Here he hesitated. He knew how sensitive this area was and wasn't sure if what he was doing was inappropriate.

"Touch me Castiel." she practically purred at him. Cas's eyes widened at the blatant invitation and ran his finger tips over the joining. She gasped and arched her back.

"I'm sorry." Cas apologized afraid he gone too far.

"No, do it again." she begged. her wings were splayed out straight so that he could easily get to the area of skin. Her shirt still covered most of the area but with angel magic she revealed it entirely. Even bound grace still had some uses.

Castiel looked at the angel sitting in front of him, the angel who was now shirtless. Her wings were on display in an obvious invitation and Castiel found himself ignoring his manners. He leaned in closer and placed his lips on the skin that was exposed there.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiel jumped at the feeling of Castiel's lips on her most sensitive skin. She grasped the grass beneath her and actually panted as he moved his soft lips over the area. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. She tingled, she ached, she needed. Her nipples were hard and ached for his touch. When he flicked his tongue out to lave a warm wet trail over her skin she moaned his name in an unknown plea.

"More." she demanded of him even though she didn't know exactly what more she was wanting. This was all new to her.

Cas answered her plea with his fingers curling into her feathers and tugging gently while he kissed his way between her wing join. She moaned and let her head fall back. Unable to stop himself Castiel grasped her face and kissed her upside down. Tiel's eyes flew open and she pulled back.

"I…I'm sorry Tiel, that was out of line." Cas said flying back from her in a gust of wings. He was wide eyed and panicked looking.

Tiel straightened herself and turned to face him. She wasn't sure what had just happened but it wasn't something to apologize for that much she was sure of.

"Why are you apologizing. I enjoyed that." she said crawling over to where he was sat in the grass. He had his legs kicked out in front of him uneasily like he was ready to flee again.

"I pushed you too fast. That was wrong." he shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. She knelt in front of him and looked at him quizzically.

"I…I don't understand."

"Why are you helping me? Why are you risking things for me? Why are you asking your friends to risk things for me? Why Castiel?" she asked him inching closer.

"Because you are an angel." he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"And we both know angels don't have to be nice to one another Castiel." she said.

"I now what its like to come here, alone and afraid and so far away from everything you've ever known. I just want to help." he said.

"I've heard what happens when you help." she said and Cas's face dropped. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm not what they say I am." he shook his head. He knew what angel radio said about him and his good intentions.

"I never believe the gossip." she said. She leaned forward and looked over his shoulder at the massive black wings that Castiel had forgotten were still out. They shivered and arched at her staring.

"Thank you Castiel, for everything you've done for me so far." she said pressing into his personal space. For once Cas knew how Dean felt when he did it to him.

"You're welcome." Cas whispered out as her chest came to rest against his. She reached her hand up to cup his face and instinctively he nuzzled her warm palm.

"Why does my grace react to you like this? Why do I have urges to be close to you? Why do my wings want to surround you?" she asked curiously. Cas's eyes widened.

"Angels react to their mates." he said unbelieving. He knew all about mating practices in angels, Gabriel had been very liberal with that information for some reason. But he had never hoped to experience it himself. Or that an angel as beautiful and pure as Tiel would be experiencing it as well.

"You believe we are to mate?" she asked and she slowly nodded unable to break eye contact with him.

"Only if you wish to. If you do not wish to mate with me the urges will disappear in a matter of weeks if not acted upon." he was practically breathing against her lips now. Tiel leaned over him even further and Cas fell back into the grass.

"What will happen if we mate Castiel?" she asked him.

"I…I don't know." he said honestly. His mouth was dry.

"How about we find out." she said and finally, thankfully and gloriously, lowered her lips to his.


	9. Chapter 9

It might not have been Castiel's first kiss but it was certainly the one that changed his life. Tiel's lips were soft, sweet and warm on his and she melted into him. Castiel lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her close while burying his fingers in her soft golden hair. The kiss started off timid, gentle and soft but it quickly deepened. Cas tilted Tiel's head so that he could kiss her deeper. He swept his tongue into her mouth and Tiel moaned wantonly against his mouth. Her entire body was flush against his and there was a little breeze where her wings were fluttering. Castiel's own wings were spread out across the grass and the tips were arching to meet hers.

"Tiel…" Cas moaned as they pulled back to look at each other with glassy eyes. Her eyes were almost all pupil, blown wide with desire that Cas was sure his eyes mirrored.

"That was intense." she smiled at him shyly. Cas let out a burst of surprised laughter.

"Maybe we should go elsewhere to continue?" Cas suggested and Tiel nodded her head so quickly he laughed again. Until she ground her hips down onto him and then he moaned. His head fell back into the grass and Tiel took the opportunity to kiss along his stubbled jaw. She kissed and licked and nipped at his skin driving him crazy.

"Tiel please, I can't promise I can continue my restraint." he said in a voice so deep with desire that it sounded like he was chewing stones.

"Did I ask for restraint?" she teased his chin with her teeth. Her hands were roaming over his shoulders and down to his button up shirt. "Why do you insist on wearing so much clothing? The Winchesters have been a horrible influence on you."

Castiel chuckled and kissed her again. This time it was her hands in his hair and tugging gently. He surprised her by flipping them over so that her wings were the ones spread out in the grass. He kept kissing her, his hands kneading and pinching at her breasts that were so nicely exposed. She arched and moaned beneath him so perfectly.

"Castiel…I've never…" she trailed off as he sucked on the pulse point in her neck. His teeth grazed her skin and she dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I've only ever done this once." he assured her. She looked down at where he was kissing a trail of wet lips down to her breasts.

"You've mated before?" she asked him still panting at the sensations rolling through her.

"No, I had sex with a reaper. And then she killed me. It was while I was human." he explained trying to split his attention between her questions and her body.

"Wait, wait…" she said reaching down to stop his movements. Cas looked up at her.

"You had sex while you were fully human, with a reaper and then she killed you?" she asked and he nodded. Tiel let out a laugh that turned into a snort as she covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Castiel, its not funny." she apologized as he knelt up between her legs and looked at her sternly.

"No it was not." he agreed.

"So you've never had sex while you were an angel in a vessel?" she asked hoping to soothe some of his unease.

"No."

"Well then I say bring it on." she grinned. Castiel looked at her with his head tilted in that adorable way before shaking his head.

"This isn't something to be done in the middle of a field on a whim." he said. He used his powers to cloth her completely again and then helped her up. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

"I must court you properly if you are to be my mate." Cas said to her.

"We don't even know who I am Castiel. Or why I'm here." she said.

"None of that matters, not when our grace mixes so freely. It is a sign of heaven Tiel and one I don't want to ignore." he explained. She looked at him intently, trying to figure out this angel in front of her who was at one minute so free and the next so confined to his notions of proper behaviour.

"You deserve to be treated properly and I intend to do so." he continued. When she just nodded at his intentions he brought them back to the bunker


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed, little headway was made in finding any answers about who could have the power to bind Tiel's grace like it did. Castiel was becoming frustrated with the lack of progress but he tried to remain in good humour for Tiel. Dean and Sam didn't have the same attitude.

"God damn it!" Dean said slamming the book in front of him shut. He growled and pushed his chair back.

"Maybe it wasn't an angel?" Sam ventured after he too closed the book he was reading.

"A demon?" Cas asked and Tiel looked skeptical. Her wings were tucked close to her body most of the time now as they were pretty distracting to all three of the men in the room.

"There's only a few demons who would possess the strength to affects an angel's grace. I don't know if any of them are still alive." Cas said pondering over their suggestion.

"There's some one we can ask." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were closing the door on Crowley?" he asked his brother. Sam shrugged.

"Who is Crowley?" Tiel asked Cas placing her hand on his arm. It was a new development since their flying trip, but now she took every opportunity to touch Castiel. Not that he minded in the slightest.

"He is the King Of Hell." he explained and her nose scrunched in distaste.

"You commune with a demon? Willingly?" she asked Sam and Dean.

"Not willingly." Sam said guiltily.

"But Sammy is right. If anyone can tell us of high powered demons its Crowley. Unless you got anything up your sleeve Cas?" Dean asked the angel.

"I always have my angel blade up my sleeve." Cas replied to him with his eyebrows pulled together. Dean sighed and Sam chuckled.

"It means have you got any other suggestions Cas." Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. No I don't. All of my angel contacts have no idea who could have done this."

"Alright, lets call Crowley." Sam said.

"Fantastic." Dean sighed again.

The King of Hell popped in to the bunker with his usual grace and smugness and Tiel hid behind Castiel again. The brothers had wanted her out of the place altogether but she has resisted that idea.

"Hello boys." Crowley said in the smarmy British accent of his. He glanced around at the gathered beings and his eyes locked on Tiel peeping over Cas's shoulder.

"And what kind of lovely do we have here then?" he asked giving her a signature grin. Tiel just blinked at him but her wings were ruffling in apprehension.

"An angel. Well now Castiel are we collecting lost angels?" he asked and Cas scowled at him.

"Focus Crowley, we called you for a reason." Dean said snagging the demons attention.

"And?" Crowley asked putting his hands in his pockets looking rather relaxed. Tiel had to admit there was a certain charm to the hell creature.

"Do you know of any demons with enough power to bind an angels grace?" Castiel asked him. Crowley immediately raised his eyebrows and looked back at Tiel.

"Ah." he said.

"Ah? That's it?" Sam asked.

"There are two demons powerful enough to do that. One isn't even a demon." he explained a little more. Like all conversations with Crowley this one was like pulling teeth.

"Lucifer." Sam said and Crowley nodded.

"But Lucifer is caged again, there's no way he could reach up to heaven and pull down an angel. And if he could why would he choose her?" Castiel said to the brothers as he thought out loud.

"You were pulled from heaven? As in didn't fall willingly?" Crowley said and he seemed much more interested.

"Yes." Tiel replied to the demon as she moved to come out from behind Castiel. The angel put his arm across her for protection but she just shrugged it off.

"I was an angel of harvest, not important enough to offend anyone." she explained.

"Well my dear creature you must have offended someone. But not a demon or Lucifer." Crowley said growing bored with the conversation.

"What other demon? You said one demon besides Lucifer." Sam said.

"A Knight of Hell." Crowley was looking at Dean.

"But we killed the last night, destroyed it when we cured Dean." Cas said. Tiel was stepping closer to Crowley who was watching her. Her wings were settled again but quivering with curiosity. She circled him while the Winchesters and the angel talked about the Knight.

"You are a pretty little thing though aren't you?" Crowley said letting her look her fill.

"This is my first time seeing a demon." she admitted as she looked at him. He didn't scream evil like she had expected, more of a mischievous danger.

"And?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Do you really run Hell?" she asked. She was on his side now and before she knew what he was doing Crowley had reached out a hand to brush along her wings. She gasped at the uninvited touch and Cas was there pulling her back behind him in a split second.

"You do not touch her!" he growled at Crowley with his eyes glowing.

"Alright Cas, don't go all smitey." Dean said to the angry angel.

"Just curious is all." Crowley said and he held up his hand to show one single white feather. He looked at it closely.

"An angel feather is said to hold very strong magic." Crowley said looking at the feather still. He was turning it back and forth in the light.

"Give it back." Sam said holding out his hand.

"No, its fine. Let him keep it." Tiel said suddenly.

"Are you crazy? Who knows what kind of trouble he could cause with an angel feather." Dean asked her.

"He answered our question, he has earned a thank you." Tiel explained.

"I like this one." Crowley said in appreciation.

"But you must swear not to use my feather in any spell." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I swear it." he agreed. He tucked the feather into his breast pocket. "And now if you have no more questions I have some torturing to get back to." he said.

"So you're absolutely sure that Lucifer and a Knight of Hell are the only ones who could do this to an angel?" Sam asked and Crowley nodded. Sam made a mild bitch face and then with a final little wave at Tiel the King of Hell was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean, may I talk to you?" Castiel asked a few days later as things were getting back to normal in the bunker. Sam and Tiel were watching tv in the study and Dean had retreated to him room to clean his guns.

"Sure Cas, whats up?" Dean asked the angel who was standing in his doorway looking nervous. Cas cast a glance over his shoulder before shutting the door and leaving him alone with the hunter.

"I want to do something special for Tiel." Cas said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Aw thats nice Cas." Dean said not really thinking much of it.

"I want to take her on a date." that got Dean's attention.

"You want to…you like her." Dean grinned at the stoic angel.

"I gather from your tone that liking her is not what I think it is." Cas said confused.

"I mean you want to be with her. Like a couple." Dean tried to explain.

"Oh." Cas looked at his hands nervously. "Yes."

"Hey Cas, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. She seems like a nice girl, and very pretty."

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Dean." Cas said and blushed.

"Oh man, you got it bad." Dean laughed. He finished up with his gun and stood up with a creak and pop.

"We have discussed mating and have agreed we are both interested in the possibility." Cas explained and Dean stumbled over his own foot.

"You asked her to mate with you? When?"

"The day we went flying. We…uh, we were intimate." Cas looked away from the green eyes filled with mirth.

"How intimate?" Dean asked. Cas gave him a hard glare and he held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, don't need to know."

"I just want to court her, make sure she knows I am interested in more then a physical relationship with her. Although I am very interested in a physical relationship with her." Cas explained and Dean chuckled.

"Alright buddy, I'll do what I can. But Sammy is the best one to ask about dating, I don't really do that." Dean said.

"If you say so Dean." Cas said. He knew Dean had a romantic streak, he had seen him with Lisa on more then one occasion even if the Winchester didn't know it.

Later that evening when Tiel was preoccupied with the magic of television, the brothers and Cas snuck into the kitchen for a little pow wow. Sam wasn't surprised at Cas's interest in the angel in the other room but he was surprised he wanted to something as human as take her on a date.

"Well obviously you can't actually take her on a date. The wings are a problem." Sam thought it over.

"I don't think she would appreciate a human eating establishment." Cas agreed.

"We could cook dinner here, set it all up nice and romantic and leave you two alone for the evening." Dean suggested.

"Angels don't need to eat." Cas reminded him.

"But she's more human now, maybe she might enjoy it?" Sam asked. Cas thought it over and shook his head.

"She doesn't seem to be interested in food. I haven't seen her eat since we arrived." Cas said.

"A movie date?" Dean said.

"She's pretty glued to the tv as it is." Sam disagreed."A romantic walk through the woods?"

"She's seen all the woods around the bunker."

"Well come on guys, we should be able to plan one date for two angels!" Dean grumbled opening the fridge to get a beer. He handed one to his brother.

"What does she like Cas?" Sam asked the angel who was looking more and more frustrated.

"She loves to fly." he said remembering their day in the field.

"Take her flying then." Dean said.

"He's taken her flying Dean, it needs to be special."

"Then take her some where special. Where would she go all gooey eyed at flying?" Dean asked Castiel.

"She was an angel of wheat, I think she would enjoy seeing the wheat fields." he said.

"Not in the day, too many farmers." Sam said.

"A moon light flight over some wheat. Sounds like an angel date to me." Dean shrugged.

"Or maybe she only likes wheat because that's all she's seen in the past three thousand years?" Sam said. Cas considered his words.

"You may be right Samuel." he agreed.

"So what now?" Dean asked finishing his beer.

"Research." Sam said and Dean hung his head on the way to the fridge.

"Dammit Sammy." he grumbled.

"No wait, here me out. We each try to figure out something she likes. Hang out with her, ask her questions, show her things she might never have seen before. Find out what makes her go all misty eyed." Sam said. Dean raised his head and after a seconds thought gave the 'not a bad idea' face.

"Ok mission Tiel is a go." Dean said.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel asking her many unusual questions didn't bother her. Tiel liked spending as much time with him as she could and his questions just opened up the door for her to find out as much as about him as she possible. Even Dean coming and asking odd questions such as her favourite colour or if she had ever seen a waterfall didn't phase her. It was Sam that finally tipped it off. The younger Winchester wasn't as social as the others, his time spent on what they called a computer or in books. So when he sat down next to her at the large study table she looked at him curiously.

"Have you ever seen a gemstone Tiel?" Sam asked her turning his ever present laptop so that she could see a picture of a brightly coloured stone. It was a deep green colour and reflected the light beautifully.

"That is beautiful Sam, what is it?" she asked staring at the glimmering picture.

"Its an emerald, its a precious stone humans dig up and make jewelry out of." he replied clicking on another picture. This time it was a pink stone.

"Quartz." another click "Obsidian" "Onyx" "Garnet" "Turquoise"

"These are amazing." she said unable to move her eyes from the screen. Something so simple, so natural and so breathtaking.

"Bingo." Sam said under his breath and cleared his throat when Tiel looked over at him. He distracted her with more pictures of stones.

"Why are you showing me these Sam?" she asked starting to click through the pictures herself.

"Because you've never been here before, not on our plane. Thought you might like to see more of it." he shrugged but his eyes looked away from her.

"You are lying." she called him on it. "But if you think it necessary then I will ignore it for now." she turned back to the screen and Sam let out a heavy breath.

Later that night Castiel's idea cemented itself in his mind when there was a thunder and lightning storm outside the bunker. It was directly over head and the thunder rumbled the earth around them. Sam and Dean were watching an old move while Castiel and Tiel were sitting close together with their wings grazing. It was the way they always sat when Cas was trying to gauge if her grace was returning or not.

The first clap of thunder made the lights shudder and Dean sighed. He pushed off the sofa and went in look of candles and flash lights. The bunker was so old that some times things like thunder would make the power fritz.

"Is that a storm?" Tiel asked looking over her head at the lights.

"Yeah we get them quite often here in Kansas, its nothing to worry about." Sam told her from the sofa. He flicked off the TV and went around unplugging things.

"Thunder and lightening?" she asked and Sam nodded. With a squeal of delight she jumped up and ran to the door. Everyone ran to follow her as she flew through the door out into the heavy rain. Even though it was a warm summer's night the air was cool with the downpour.

"Is she…" Sam asked as they all skidded to a halt in the door way. Outside Tiel was splashing in puddles with her arms raised up and laughing into the rain. Her hair was plastered to her head but she was absolutely beaming.

"She's dancing in the rain." Castiel said and he had the biggest grin on his face that either of the boys had ever seen. He quickly took his coat off and joined Tiel in the puddles, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. They laughed and danced and made a muddy mess of themselves while the Winchesters just shook their heads and went back inside.

"I love thunderstorms!" Tiel laughed loudly as she let the rain fall into her upturned face.

"Why?" Cas asked as he held her close to him.

"Because they bring life to the fields Castiel. It cools the earth and give it the water it needs to live. The thunder moves the earth and lightening fills the air with electricity." she said wrapping her arms around Cas's neck. She pulled him down and let her wet lips slide along his. The cool of her skin met the heat of his mouth and she moaned into him.

"You know you don't need an invitation or an occasion to kiss me Castiel." she sighed against his mouth. Cas pulled back to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously.

"You only ever kiss me when we're alone and doing something special. Do you not desire me when we are in normal circumstances? Or when others are around?" she asked him. Her fingers were running through his wet hair.

"I desire you all of the time Tiel, never doubt that. I just assumed you would wish our intimacy to be private." he told her.

"I don't want to involve the brothers if that's what you mean." she smiled and he chucked. "But a kiss here and there would be pleasant."

"Then I shall strive to do so more often." he assured.

"Do you like the rain Castiel?" she asked him as it began to lighten. The storm was passing.

"I do now." he told her.


	13. Chapter 13

"And you're sure about this?" Dean asked Castiel yet again as the angel was cleaning himself up for his surprise date. A flick of his fingers would have done the trick but he found that going through the motions of coming his hair and adjusting his tie to be calming.

"Absolutely. You saw the way she loved the storm the other night Dean. And I know the perfect place." he assured the oldest Winchester.

"Alright, if you say so. Seems a strange place to take a girl though." Dean shrugged.

"She isn't a girl Dean, she's an angel. A dark restaurant and a dark theatre aren't going to impress her." Sam cut in. He seemed to get it at least.

"Hey I'm not arguing." Dean said holding up his hands in surrender. They all walked out of the large bathroom with Cas as he grabbed his trench coat and waited for Tiel to emerge from the room the boys had given her to dress in. Cas had gone on another clothing run, this time taking a stack of magazines that Dean and Sam had shoved at him, and he waited to see which of the items she would choose for her date. Sam had explained to her that human women dressed up for dates and she had rolled her eyes but obliged them. They only had to wait a few minutes before Tiel timidly opened her bedroom door and stepped out with a nervous look at the men.

She had chosen a pair of tight black skinny jeans tucked in to knee length boots and paired it with a long sleeved loose fitting top in a vibrant shade of green. Her hair was pulled back off of her face and piled into a loose bun on her head. It was casual but something about her stature made it seem chic and trendy.

"You look amazing Tiel." Castiel said going to her and pulling her into him for a kiss. Since her request in the rain he had taken to doing it as often as he liked, even in front of Dean and Sam.

"It would help me if I knew where we were going." she tried to get his secret out of him yet again. She had been doing this ever since he had informed her of their date this morning. She had even cornered Sam and Dean to try and coerce the information out of them but they were too loyal to the angel.

"You can't wait ten minutes?" he teased her.

"I guess I must." she smiled at him.

"Well have a great night you two!" Sam said excusing himself and heading off into the bunker some where. Dean was grinning at the couple stupidly before starting to saunter off as well.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Cas buddy. And make sure you got that angel blade." he called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Angel blade? Are we going somewhere dangerous Castiel?" Tiel asked him in confusion.

"Dean just thinks he's been funny Tiel. Are you ready?" he asked her and she nodded. "Close your eyes." he told her before flying them off to where ever it was he was taking her.

The first thing Tiel heard was the sound of water and the rumble of thunder. The light behind her eyes was remarkably lighter then when they had left the bunker so she knew Cas had flown them over the equator. A light rain was falling on her face but she wouldn't open her eyes until Cas told her to.

"Do you trust me?" his voice came right next to her ear and it sent a shiver through her entire body.

"Yes." she replied breathlessly as she felt his hand slip into hers. He tugged her forward and as they walked she heard the water getting louder.

"You're going to get wet." Cas warned her before he pulled her in under a stream of cold water. She gasped at the surprise but it was over in a second. They must have passed into a cave behind the water fall. She was sorely tempted to open her eyes but she didn't want to ruin the surprise Cas had for her.

"Ok, open your eyes." he said. She did and then gasped at the beauty in front of her.

The entire ceiling of the cave was made of quartz and the meagre sunlight was shining through it to give the entire space a warm pink glow. All the walls were lined with uncut gemstones and twinkled in the pink lighting. She looked around wide eyed and with her mouth open in wonder.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked he as he watched her wonder.

"Its beautiful Castiel." she said honestly. She walked to the walls and trailed her fingers over the stones as they sparkled. Cas watched her as she looked everywhere at once, trying to focus on one thing but unable to. He was smiling and proud.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she said turning to walk over to Cas and wrapping her arms around his neck. She trailed her fingers up into his hair while kissing him deeply. Cas hummed at her taste in his mouth. Her tongue was soft and warm and wet and everything that Castiel didn't know he had ever wanted. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

"Are you ready to mate yet?" Tiel asked drawing back and looking at him enthusiastically. Castiel let out a surprised laugh. She was so eager and it just made him want to please her.

"Are you ready Tiel? This could change everything." he told her seriously.

"Castiel, you have helped me when no one else would have. You have been kind, patient, attentive and caring. If I were to mate myself to one angel for the rest of my existence I would be honoured if it were you." she told him making sure he was hearing her. Her golden eyes bored into his blue ones.

"I love you Tiel." Cas said even though he didn't plan it. It was true, so irrefutably true. He loved her and needed her to know it. He kissed her, a messy tangle of lips and tongues that was more about feelings then finesse. He grabbed her hair, angling her head so that he could kiss her deeper and she arched against him. When he trailed his hands down to her ass and pulled her to wrap her legs around his waist she moaned deeply. She kept kissing him but now she was pushing at his clothes, trying to drag the trench down his shoulders. When the stubborn material refused to move any further she let out a growl and tore it off. Cas grinned against her mouth.

"Please Castiel, I don't know what to do. Teach me." Tiel said pulling back to look at him a little shyly. Her lips were plump from kissing and her eyes were lust blown, the pupil almost taking over the gold completely.

Being gentle he sat down on the stone floor so that she was sitting in his lap. He was hard and rubbed against her maddeningly. She threw her head back as he rubbed against her.

"Clothes." Cas said watching her. When she nodded he whisked their clothes away in a blink leaving them naked and rubbing skin on skin. Tiel's wings flared out around her body and Cas let his grace ease so that his were visible.

"So beautiful, so strong." Tiel said reaching over his shoulder to run her hands along the strong thick wing bones. Castiel absolutely purred at the touch. He leaned in to lick along Tiel's neck before nibbling on her pulse point. He sucked and she clenched her hands in his wings.

"I…I have to lay you down now." he said panting against her skin.

"Why?" she asked still stroking his feathers.

"Because there are preparations we need to make. To get you ready." Cas explained as best he could. He wasn't an expert at sex but he knew you couldn't just dive in no matter how much you wanted to. She nodded in understanding and Cas began to move so that he could lay her down. Conjuring up a soft blanket he kissed his way down her throat and chest while he lay her back. She panted and moaned as his mouth worked over her soft skin. When he reached her peaked and aching nipples he took one into his mouth and suckled.

"Castiel!" she practically screamed as her back arched against him. The reaction had him hardening and growling against her skin. He quickly switched nipples before laying her onto her back. His hot wet tongue was driving her insane and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Cas released her nipples with a pop and started to trail kisses down her stomach. Reaching her navel she began to squirm and laugh and push him away. Cas sat up and looked at her in disbelief.

"You're ticklish?" he asked. Angels weren't ticklish, angels didn't have the same skin responses as humans.

"If you say thats what it is." she shrugged. She sat up and pulled Castiel back to her lips while letting her hands trail all over his chest. It was so strong, his entire body lean and made for fighting. His pecks were extra defined, flying making his body add extra muscles where he needed it. He let his head fall back this time, enjoying the feel of her fingers against him. Following his example she trailed her mouth over his neck and sucked at his pulse. Cas groaned and buried his fingers in her hair. She sucked and nibbled and left a large purple bruise on his skin before continuing down. She kissed down until she was staring at his straining erection.

"Castiel, if I do something wrong stop me." She looked up to see blue eyes so clouded with lust that she wasn't sure he knew she was speaking. An instant thrill of power went through her making her grin. She was on her hands and knees in front of him when she licked a long wet stripe over his cock. Castiel hissed and threw his head back again.

"Hurt?" she asked but he was shaking his head. Feeling encouraged she leaned over and engulfed the entire thing into her mouth. It was a strange sensation, hot silky skin covering rock hard muscle. The taste was sweet yet salty and she moaned against him.

This caused Cas to wrap his hands in her hair again, restraining himself from pushing her down and fucking her mouth. Dear father in heaven her mouth was so warm, and silky and skilled. She managed to suck, tongue and stroke it all at the same time. His mind was racing, pleasure over powering every thought that tried to emerge. And when she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his ass…he wasn't sure the sounds he was making was entirely angelic.

"Tiel, you must stop." Cas pleaded even though he wasn't sure he was actually speaking out loud. Tiel stopped and kneeled up to kiss him. He tasted himself on her tongue and groaned into her mouth.

"Was I hurting you?" she asked him and with a small smile he shook his head.

"I didn't want this to finish before I got to pleasure you." he said. His hand trailed down her body to cup her cheeks. Grinning Tiel slid herself tightly against him. Her nipples were rubbing against his chest which was delightful. Castiel put one hand on the bottom of her back while bringing the other to her front. He reached between her legs and she gasped. Nervously he let his fingers trail into her wetness, the surprising slick instantly making him harder then ever before.

"Tiel you're so wet." he groaned as he watched her every breath. She had her eyes closed and was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Only for you Castiel." she said her eyes opening and the gold searing into his blue. He kissed her again as he let his finger slip inside of her. Tiel actually yelped and grabbed his wrist.

"Want me to stop?" Cas asked her but she shook her head. Instead she held his hand still and started grinding on it. Every time she moved the heel of Cas's palm made contact with her clit and soon she wasn't sure she would be able to stay on her knees.

"I…I feel…something…"she moaned looking back at his face and into his smiling eyes.

"Its a good thing sweetheart." he told her gently moving his fingers inside of her. He pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Let it happen Tiel, just trust me." he whispered into her ear and she shivered against him.

"Feel so good Castiel…" she moaned.

"And we haven't even gotten to the good part yet baby." Cas replied. Tiel opened her mouth to reply but her orgasm hit her head on and she threw her head back screaming. Cas felt her tighten around his fingers and his hand became covered in her juices. He groaned and leaned his head against her collar enjoying the sensation of her pleasure. His own cock was twitching with the need for attention.

When Tiel finally rode out the pleasure she was so tired that Castiel had to hold her up. He gently removed his fingers and kissed her collar bone softly loving the soft panting Tiel was making against his hair.

"That was amazing." she said between breaths. Her body was sweat slicked and starting to cool in the cave air.

"We aren't done yet." Cas looked up at her with a sexy grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel began to kiss her again, his hands roaming over her entire body reigniting the fire that had smouldered down. Her body responded instantly becoming needy again.

"Castiel, are you using your grace on me?" she panted as each touch of his fingers sent her desire rocketing.

"Not yet." he responded between kissing her neck and chin.

"I don't know if I could handle it then." she said honestly and he chuckled.

"Lay down." he said laying her against the now soft floor. His mojo helped to make a comfortable space for them to lay on while outside the storm was passing and the air was lightening with its rose quartz glow. Tiel lay on her back and let Castiel worship her body with his mouth. He seemed determined to kiss every inch of her.

"Let me touch you Castiel." she asked reaching her hand out towards him. He shook his head where he was kissing against her knee.

"If you touch me it'll be over. Please, just be patient Tiel." he explained to her. She let her hand drop but pouted at him causing him to laugh. He kissed all the way to her toes and gave each one a soft kiss while she laughed. When he was done he lay over her resting his weight on his knees and elbows.

"You are so beautiful Tiel, the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. I want to make you mine, my companion in eternity." he said as he punctuated each sentence with a deep kiss.

"Never have I felt this way about another angel Castiel, I would be proud to be your mate." Tiel replied. Cas smiled so wide, his rarely given but deeply meant happiness thrilling her to her toes. Cas kept kissing her as he nudged her legs apart and pressed against her wet core. With barely any effort he slid inside which resulted in a pair of twin groans coming from both of them. Tiel might have been a virgin angel but her vessel obviously wasn't.

"Are you ok?" Cas managed to ask her even though his entire body was urging him to move.

"Oh yes." she said with a smile. She lifted her legs to wrap them around Castiel's which encouraged him to slid in even deeper. Cas began to move inside of her, each time he pulled out she pushed him back in as far as he could go. They set a steady rhythm that left them writhing and panting against each other. It wasn't very long before Castiel had to stop moving altogether and catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Tiel asked him breathlessly. Her face was flushed and a slight sheen of sweat coated her. Her eyes were bright with lust though and Cas kissed her nose.

"I don't want this to be over too soon." he explained and was very happy she didn't have any one to compare him to. Cas was sure he was a light weight compared to someone like Dean or Sam. Understanding crossed her face and she just spent the time kissing him lazily until he was ready. Soon enough he was moving again and Tiel was arching in under him.

"Castiel…" she moaned into his neck as she held him close.

"Go with me Tiel." he pleaded as he felt his orgasm closing in fast. He felt her tensing, her insides clutching at him as she approached the edge. Within seconds she was sinking her nails into his back and screaming his name to the ceiling. Her brilliant white wings wrapped around his entire body and his wings responded by covering the smaller appendages. They were cocooned in black and white feathers. Cas tensed and spilled inside of her. Instantly his control on his grace relaxed and his entire body glowed a brilliant blue. In response Tiel's grace burst its cage and covered her in a golden light that mixed with Castiel's. The sensation multiplied their orgasms and their entire bodies writhed against each other. Castiel captured Tiel's lips in a deep kiss that seemed to mingle their grace. As suddenly as it started their lights faded and left them shaking and panting.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ninsar, her name was Ninsar and she was a Sumerian goddess. That was until the angels of Christianity had decided that all other pantheons were inferior to their God and cursed them all to be lonely angels in their own order. They hunted them, Ninsar and her brothers and sisters and stole their memories. They replaced their own power with a pale comparison called grace. They were saddled with wings and forced to take tasks that were beneath their normal standing. But the newly created angels had no idea of what their pasts were like. They forgot their worshippers, they forgot their own destinies, they forgot their family and their lovers. They even forgot their children and spouses. They became ghosts of their former selves but they were happy because they didn't know any better. Micheal and Raphael and Lucifer and even Gabriel watched over them to make sure their new lots in life were accepted. And the millennia passed until their histories were forgotten._


	16. Chapter 16

Tiel gasped as she came back to herself from the memories of her past. Castiel was watching her closely with concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tiel?" he asked her while he held her in his arms and wrapped her with his wings.

"Ninsar, my name is Ninsar." she said raising her hand to place it on his cheek. He was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen but his angelic grace felt cold.

"What?" he asked. Tiel pushed herself up from his arms and slid into his lap instead. He held her but he was watching her nervously.

Tiel told him what her memories has showed her. She watched as he listened intently but seemed to draw away from her. His eyes flooded with guilt and his relaxed and smiling face turned to stone.

"Castiel?" she asked him worry on her face. Why was he drawing away from her? Was he disgusted with what she used to be?

"They wronged you Tiel, they wronged you and all those like you. Made you slaves." Castiel said and he wasn't just angry he was filled with rage. For some reason she could fell all of his emotions so clearly.

"Yes they did, but they are not you." she said cupping his face again. She drew his face to look at her, making sure he was understanding what she was saying. "The archangels destroyed us, destroyed our pantheons and destroyed our families. But it is not your fault. It has nothing to do with us."

"How can you say that Tiel? Or Ninsar. What should I even call you now?" he asked. He was filled with emotions he didn't know what to do with; rage, envy, admiration, confusion, but still love.

"You named me Tiel and I will keep answering to that. I love you Castiel and I will remain with you if you still want me." she said afraid of his response. So many emotions were swirling through him that she was afraid of what it would make him do. She began to tremble in his arms.

"You love me?" he asked her. She smiled at his disbelief.

"Give me your hand Castiel." she said and he offered it to her. Closing her eyes she placed his hand across her heart. Using long forgotten magic she opened herself to him, letting him into her heart and into her thoughts. It was a mixing of his grace, her forced grace and the slight trace of her own goddesshood. When she opened her eyes she saw that his blue ones were wide.

"You were a goddess." he said and she nodded.

"And you love me." she nodded again.

"Then I will be by your side as long as you'll have me Tiel." he said and kissed her with all the passion he felt for the woman in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Sam both jumped when suddenly Castiel and Tiel appeared in the bunker. Not at the door knocking for entry but in the middle of the study surrounded by black and white wings.

"Godammit Cas!" Dean swore as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Sam scrubbed his hand down his face and clutched at his own chest.

"Dean, Sam, I'd like to introduce you to the Goddess Ninsar, my mate." Castiel said proudly to the brothers who's jaws dropped as they stared at the little angel Tiel.

"What?" Sam muttered out followed by a "what the fuck?" from Dean.

Tiel explained what she had learned in the cave and Castiel explained that their mating had loosened the binding on her grace. It loosened it so much that it broke through the binds that the archangels had placed on her memories of her past life. Cas seemed a little proud of that fact and he blushed when Dean gave him a slap on the back for it.

"So you were a goddess, turned into an angel. But who threw you from heaven?" Sam asked.

"I believe when the archangels fell it loosened heavens hold on all of the old pantheons. I wouldn't be surprised if all of the old deities fell. At different times it would seem." Tiel explained as best she could. The idea had been in the back of her mind but it seemed to be becoming clearer the more she thought about it.

"So there are hundreds of old gods and goddesses that have fallen to earth, none with memories of who they were?" Dean asked.

"It would appear so. The only reason my memories came back was because of Castiel." she said smiling at him fondly.

"So you two bump uglies and you get your memories back. Huh. Way to go Cas." Dean said making both the winged creatures blush.

"Why the wings Cas? You always kept them hidden before." Sam asked.

"I uh, I seem unable to cloak them any more." Castiel replied a little embarrassed.

"You will in time my love, right now we're both giving off too much grace." Tiel assured him. "I think we just need some rest."

"I'm sure you do." Dean snarked. Sam rolled his eyes while Cas blushed again.

"You can use Cas's old room down the hall." Sam pointed the way there and Castiel pulled Tiel along by her hand. She was more then capable of flying them there, her goddess magic much more powerful then the warding the Men of Letters had put up which was how they had popped up here in the first place. But she didn't want to scare Cas with her sudden boost in power.

Pulling her into the room Castiel pulled his wings in close. The space in the room wasn't really built for wings so they had to do what they could to keep them small. Tiel's were smaller then his so she had an easier time to pull them in to her back and then use the confining space to lean into Castiel.

"Thank you Castiel, for everything you've done for me." she said kissing him. His hands went around her waist, his fingers kneading the skin delicately.

"You have given me so much Tiel, anything I do for you pales in comparison." he told her.

"So what now? Do we need to go through some ceremony? Pronounce our mating from the mountains?" She asked him grinning with a tease.

"I…I do not think so." he said. His grasp of sarcasm was still non existent.

"I may be an angel and a newly renewed goddess but I think I need a nap." she yawned against his collar. Cas nodded and drew her back to the bed where she took only a seconds thought to get rid of their clothing. As soon as she looked over Cas's body she felt her desire rising again. Would she ever see his bare skin without wanting to claim it?

"You need to rest Tiel, I will still be here when you wake." Cas must have caught the look in her eyes because he looked at her with a smirk.

"You mustn't deny me of your body Castiel, it may make me feel slightest." she teased him pulling him down to bed with her. She pulled him against her and Cas tucked his head under her chin. Tiel started to hum an ancient lullaby that hadn't been heard by anyone in over a millennia and ran her hands through his hair gently. Within minutes Castiel had fell asleep beside her.


	18. Chapter 18

Tiel knew it wasn't playing fair but she needed to do something that she knew Castiel would not approve of. So she infused her humming with her ancient magic to make him settle. It wasn't that hard, he was clearly exhausted from their combining grace earlier and she smiled at the memory. He truly was an amazing being. So caring and gentle and giving and…

Tiel stopped before she changed her mind about her actions. Instead she left her vessel sleeping in under Castiel's arms and legs and travelled to heaven. And when she say travelled she meant she flew to heaven and kicked in the door.

Angels fled from her as her anger intensified her powers and made her stronger then any of them. The archangels were dead or trapped, there were no stronger beings then her in heaven at the moment. She thought about smiting the pitiful beings fleeing from her but changed her mind, they were of no consequence. She came looking for one angel in particular and she would not be denied her revenge.

She flew through heaven passing stunned and frightened angels. She has an instinctual blueprint to the place and she knew exactly where she was going. She just hoped that when heaven had gone on lock down that the angel responsible for her fortune hadn't gone missing.

"Who are you?!" demanded an angel guard but she just threw him through a wall. She didn't want to kill him, but she had to time for stupid questions.

"Armârôs!" she screamed through the empty corridor of steel barred cages. Each prisoner came to the bars to watch as she passed. It wasn't until the very last cage that she came upon the smiling face of her curser.

"Hello Ninsar." the smirking angel said to her calmly. He was still the same beautiful faced bastard she remembered which was how he caught half of the deities that he had helped to make into angels.

"YOU!" she screeched attacking the man behind the bars. She managed to grab him by the collar and haul him face first into the bars.

"I see you have remembered. How did you manage that? My enchantment was quite solid." he pondered in the face of her rage.

"It happened quite by accident Armârôs but now that I know I will be sure to tell each and every deity that you have wronged." she hissed. The bars were strong, stronger then her goddess power even, so she released the fallen grigori and considered how she would go about dragging him out.

"You are different Ninsar. There is an angelic glow about you." Armârôs smirked looking her over. Her true form could blind even angels but she was still restrained by the curse he had laid upon her. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were mated."

"Shut up." she snapped at him using that pleasing human phrase.

"Really Ninsar, you mated a lowly angel? Who was it? What angel could have broken through that stone wall you call a heart?" he wrapped his hands around the bars and looked at her with mirth. Growling in irritation she threw him back into the bed in his cell. He chuckled and picked himself up.

"He must really be something. Or at least he's made you think he's something." he taunted her. "Are you sure he's not using you Ninsar? Tricking you for his own plans?"

"Castiel would never do that." she said almost flippantly. Armârôs let him head fall back with a loud laugh.

"The Seraph that defied heaven and almost killed us all? Oh Ninsar, how far you've fallen." he continued to laugh.

"You know nothing." she tossed him taunts aside. Castiel was pure, the only pure angel she had ever met in her long existence.

"I hear rumours Ninsar, I hear everything here where no one thinks I will."

"Castiel is the only true good thing to come from this place. Now be quiet while I figure out how to tear out these bars and then tear you into a thousand pieces." she told him. She placed her hands around the bars and concentrated.

The heavenly metal began to glow in her hands, her grace and goddess hood combining to chew away at the magic. She looked up at Armârôs to see him looking at her hands nervously. But while she was looking the entire place went silent. Armârôs's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"I can't let you do that Ninsar." came a rough sounding voice as a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. Suddenly her magic stopped and she turned around to see who dared to defy her.

"Who are you?" she demanded of the scruffy looking little man who was looking at her with weak blue eyes. He was only a little taller then her, which meant he was below average for a man. His face was covered in long scruff that was peppered with grey. So was his shaggy hair. All in all a very unimpressive creature.

"I…well…we need to speak in private." he said and snapping his fingers Tiel found herself back in the bunker staring down at her vessel and Castiel.

"Wh…who are you?" she demanded of the man. He gave her a weak smile and shrugged.

"God." he replied. Tiel went weak.

"No." she said stepping back from him. Sighing he rolled his eyes.

"You might want to step back a bit for this." he warned her before releasing his inner God. His entire body disappeared in a brilliant white light that Tiel had to squint against. Like a light switch it turned off and she was left staring at God.

"I…" she stumbled over her words unsure of how to react.

"Calm down Ninsar, or Tiel if you'd rather." he said to her.

"Castiel gave me the name Tiel and I rather like it." she was suddenly able to think clearly.

"He really loves you." he said glancing down at the oblivious angel in the bed. Thankfully Cas had covered them with a blanket before they fell asleep.

"And I love him." she said honestly.

"I know." he nodded. He turned away from the angels on he bed and looked back at her.

"I'm offering you a choice Tiel. You can have your revenge or you can have Castiel." he said suddenly stern.

"What?"

"If you want your revenge against Armârôs then I will let you have it. What the archangels did to you was wrong and I should have stopped it. But if you do this Castiel won't forgive you. He won't understand and he'll leave. Mated or not." he explained.

"And if I let my revenge go?" she asked knowing the answer.

"I'll make sure he never knows about your little rampage in heaven." he assured her.

Tiel looked over at her angel. He was so handsome, relaxed in a peaceful sleep against her side. His wings were drooped onto the bed behind him but they twitched involuntarily as he dreamt. After one particularly violent twitch Cas snuggled in closer to her vessel. Tiel's heart ached at the trust he was showing her. Angels didn't sleep, not only because they never had to but because they were always worried about someone or something coming upon them in slumber. So Castiel actually resting next to her was a prime example of his love.

"I chose him. I will always choose him." she said without any hesitation.


	19. Chapter 19

"It seems a little redundant." Tiel said in a sigh as she stood by Castiel's side as they watched the Winchesters sneak into a large run down building.

"What does?" Castiel asked her as he held her hand.

"Letting them go in like that. You know I can just kill any and everything in there in the blink of an eye." she said.

"They like to hunt, it gives them purpose." Cas explained.

"They enjoy risking their lives?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but yes." Cas smiled at her. He was beautiful in the moonlight and Tiel pulled him closer to kiss him gently.

Every time she kissed him, touched him, made love with him, she knew she had made the right decision. God had informed her that her powers would need to be restrained slightly just so she didn't accidentally cause trouble but it was a small price to pay for her angel. And the draining of her power was something she was willing to endure to be on equal footing as Castiel. He didn't know how much she had given up for him but he didn't need to. Tiel loved him and she didn't consider it a sacrifice.

"When should we go in to rescue them?" she asked as she heard the shot gun blasts and growling.

"I usually give them ten minutes." Cas smirked and his eyes glimmered with suppressed humour.

"I will never understand humans Castiel." Tiel laughed at his smile.

"I don't think any of us will. But we stay by their sides and make sure they don't hurt themselves too much." Cas shrugged.

"CAS!" came Dean's deep bellow and then the angels were joining the fray.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPILOGUE**

 **1**

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean asked Sam as they watched Tiel wander by the doorway yet again with more blankets and a few old shirts in her arms. The former goddess and current angel was on her with trip and Dean was pretty sure there couldn't possibly be any more blankets in the bunker she hadn't confiscated at this point.

"I have no idea? Building a fort?" Sam offered with a smile.

"Cas!" Dean called out as he saw Tiel wander back for another go. Castiel popped into the room from the kitchen with a few spots of flour on his cheek.

"Yes Dean?" he asked.

"What's going on with Tiel?" Dean asked him looking at him quizzically "And what the hell is on your face?"

"Uh, flour?" Cas asked wiping it away.

"Why are you…" Sam started but Dean just shook his head.

"What's up man? You angels are acting weird."

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Cas admitted sitting down. His trench coat was no where to be found and Dean guessed that Tiel had taken that to do whatever the hell she was doing with the blankets.

"What sup?" Sam asked the angel.

"This morning when Tiel and I awoke from our slumber she demanded I make her lunch, actually make it for her instead of conjuring it like I normally so when she's in the mood to eat. And she insisted on the strangest items." Cas said confused still.

"Like?"

"Pancakes with strawberries and pickles." Cas's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Pickles?" Sam asked in surprise.

"And strawberries are out of season for at least two more weeks." Cas sighed.

"We have strawberries in the fridge Cas." Dean pointed out.

"Oh no Dean, she wants strawberries from eastern France, from a specific field!" Cas threw his hands up.

"Ok, weirder still. But whats with the blankets?" Sam asked as Tiel passed with a little wave at Cas and her arms now full of towels.

"I…don't know. I wasn't aware she was doing that." Cas admitted. They all sat in contemplative silence until Tiel walked by with an armful of Dean's shirts that he knew for a fact he had left in the dryer.

"Hey!" he said and chased after her down the hall. The other two followed a little less dramatically but all hands stopped when they came to Castiel and Tiel's room.

The door was wide open but Dean wasn't sure if it was because she intended to leave it open or because there was so much stuff in there the door couldn't close any more. It was wall to wall blankets, towels and now shirts that were all arranged to create a very large next around the couple's bed and now Tiel was shoving a few more of Dean's shirts into any nook and cranny open.

"Uh, Tiel?" Cas asked looking in the room and becoming quite concerned.

"Yes aziazor de en malpirgi?" she hummed as she stood back and admired her handy work. Suddenly she turned to Sam and started to strip off his flannel shirt.

"What the hell?!" Sam demanded as he tried to fight off the pretty little angel but in the end she got the shirt and tucked it into her mess. Sighing happily she then crawled into the middle of the bed and crossed her legs.

"What's happening Cas?" Dean demanded of his best friend. Cas for his part was standing there pale and shaking.

"She's nesting." Cas breathed out.

"Nesting? Like a bird?" Dean asked and Tiel glared at him.

"I am not a bird." she said indignantly. But as she spoke she loosened her grace and let her wings manifest themselves around her. She sat there crosslegged and wrapped in her own wings.

"Besides birds only nest when they're ready to lay eggs." Sam said.

All jaws dropped to the floor as that statement took effect. Cas was now sweating on top of shaking slightly.

"Tiel, are you…"

"I am with child Castiel." she said happily from her nest.

 **2**

Castiel wasn't sure what to think. He was happy, that much he knew for sure, but inside he was also terrified. Would he be a good father? He hadn't even been a very good angel and now he was responsible for the raising of a fledgling? He was sure he would mess it up and the child would become lost.

He sat in the kitchen at the table with his head in his hands as Dean and Sam continued to stare at him. Tiel was still in her nest, growing the life of his child in her body, and making happy little purring sounds. When Dean had tried to grab a clean shirt from her pile she had hissed at him and they all fled the room at that point.

"I…I…" Cas stuttered out and it was all he had been able to say for the past half an hour.

"Congratulations Cas, you're gonna be a dad." Sam said patting the angel on the shoulder.

"I…I…" was his brilliant reply.

"This is awesome!" Dean said surprising them all. Cas looked up at him and saw that indeed Dean was smiling broadly.

"Awesome?!" Cas shouted at his best friend. "How is this awesome Dean? I'm about to bring a child into this world when I can't even take care of myself! And I'm certainly no example of how to be a good angel, I rebelled against heaven and tried to become God…twice! I can't have a child, I'm a mess!" he raged. Suddenly it was all too much and Castiel, angel of the lord and warrior of heaven, began to hyperventilate.

"Jesus Cas." Dean sighed and got down out of his chair to help his friend breath. His hand on his shoulder was steady and did in fact help while Sam rubbed his back in comforting circles.

"What are you talking about Cas? You're gonna make a great Dad. And as for the rest of that bullshit you jus spewed I thought we got through that already?" Dean said as Cas started to get his breathing under control.

"You are the best damn angel there is. No one could be a better father to those little feathered brats then you. Plus you've got me and Sammy, the two best uncles and kid could ask for." Dean told him.

"Yeah Cas, you aren't going to be doing this alone. Plus Tiel is a goddess, I'm sure she wouldn't let you mess this up." Sam said.

"I mean we'll have to make some changes to the bunker, some baby gates and safety locks I guess." Dean continued.

"And you'll have to stick close to home until Tiel is back to normal and looking after herself again." Sam added.

"Who's going to help her with the delivery? I mean we can't take her to a normal doctor can we?" Dean asked as he sank back onto his butt on the cold kitchen floor.

"And how long does an angel pregnancy last? She's not actually going to lay an egg is she Cas?" Sam was more then a little curious about that.

"What? An egg?" Cas finally looked up at the Winchesters. "No, of course not."

"So whats going to happen?" Sam asked him. Cas straightened himself up and tried to think past his panic.

"Tiel will grow the fetus in her body for six months, if she follows an angel's reproductive schedule. I'm not sure if she will or not because of her goddess hood. She might not have her full powers but she still has her DNA and grace. So in six months, give or take, she will deliver a fledgling. The delivery of angels is no where near as messy as human birth, you are still mammals after all. She will not need to see a doctor as she is more attuned to her own body right now then any doctor could be. She will monitor the child and make sure everything is as it should be." he explained.

"So six months." Dean said still on the floor.

"Six months and we'll have a baby in the bunker." Sam agreed.

"Fuck." Cas commented.

 **3**

"Castiel, you're concerns are ridiculous." Tiel said as soon as Cas popped his head into her nest. She had her eyes closed and was cradling the now present baby bump of her belly. She wore nothing besides one of Castiel's white dress shirts and her wings were still wrapped around herself.

"It is not ridiculous." he scowled at her.

"You are a shining example of goodness Castiel, no angel, human or god could ever compare to you." she finally opened her eyes and the beautiful golden hue was even brighter then normal. As Cas looked over his mate he saw that she was positively glowing with life.

"Pregnancy agrees with you love." Cas said crawling into the nest to wrap his body around hers from behind. He manifested his own wings and wrapped them around them both. He wasn't happy with the blackness of his plumage compared to the shining white of hers, it just seemed to reenforce his idea that she was so much better then him. "Your children have strong auras already. Would you like to feel it?" she said taking his hand and placing it over her belly. Cas let his grace explore the golden auras just beginning to bloom inside of his mate. Then it struck him…auras…as in plural.

"There's more than one." he breathed out in awe.

"Yes." Tiel smiled over her shoulder at him.

"We're having more then one child…" he breathed out but a shy smile was crawling across his face. He was going to be a father not only to one child but two. Two beautiful little angels to hold and love and adore.

"Tiel." he said and his voice was broken. Tears tracked their way down his cheeks without his consent and Tiel reached up to wipe them away with her thumbs.

"We are going to have two perfect little demi gods." Tiel said with tears in her own eyes.

Castiel's happiness plunged as those words sank into his brain; demi gods.

 **4**

Time passed and Tiel grew and grew. The children inside of her were active and growing as expected but Castiel was becoming more and more panicked as the time of birth drew closer. He spent more and more time with the Winchesters but was unable to voice his concerns without feeling ungrateful for the chance to be a father. He knew for a fact that Dean wanted his own children even though he would never admit as much. Sam wanted a normal life but he didn't see children in it. Sam just didn't get kids like Dean did. So Castiel was left to brood and ponder over this all on his own.

"Cas, you with us buddy?" Dean asked one morning as they sat at the table with their coffees.

"What, sorry." Cas blushed realizing he had no idea what the boys had said.

"I asked if Tiel had any idea of when the kids will be born?" Dean said looking Cas up and down suspiciously.

"She thinks she had another three weeks before the babies are fully developed." Cas said woodenly.

"Alright Cas, whats up?" Sam asked the angel.

"What? Nothing." Cas shook out of his inner turmoil to give Sam a weak smile.

"Yeah, not buying it." Dean told him.

"You're not still worried about being a bad dad are you Cas?" Sam asked him.

"Of course I am!" Cas blurted out.

"Cas, come on, you're going to be a great Dad. You're already ahead of the curve, you've got us." Dean smirked and Sam shot him a bitch face.

"These aren't just angels Dean, they'll be demi gods. My children are half goddess and I have no idea how I can help with that. What if they're powers are stronger then mine? How am I supposed to raise two creatures who have more power then me? I can't do this." Cas was back into panic mode.

"Then aren't you glad you're not doing it alone?" Sam said.

"You've got us but more importantly you've got Tiel. I'm sure she can handle anything those two will dish out Cas. Stop worrying about what you're going to do wrong. Everyone messes up, no parent out there is perfect, but as long as the good things you teach outweighs the crap then the kids will be alright. I swear." Dean told him.

"Yeah Cas, no one's perfect, not even an angel." Sam assured him.

"But…" Cas began to argue.

"Enough Castiel." came Tiel's voice from the doorway where she was standing with one hand on her belly and the other in a fist at her side.

"These children are ours and I am not letting your self doubt get in the way of something this beautiful. You are my mate, my perfect companion and if I didn't think you would be a good father to these fledglings I never would have conceived them." Tiel said coming in to the room awkwardly as her large belly threw her off balance. Dean got up and offered her his arm to walk across the small space. When she was in front of Cas she forced his chin up to look at her.

"I want you to be my partner in this Castiel." she said pleading with him. Cas couldn't meet her eyes, all his self doubt crippling him. Sighing Tiel let his chin drop before turning around and asking Dean to help her back to their room.

"What ever you've got going on in your head Cas, you need to get it sorted out. Those babies are coming and sooner rather than later and she needs you. Don't mess this up before its even started." Sam said and left Castiel in the kitchen to sulk in his misery some more.

 **5**

Tiel would't let Castiel into their room after that. She insisted she needed calmness around her and Cas wasn't calm. He wasn't really anything these days he realized. He was empty of everything but fear and self loathing. With a snort he realized he had finally become a Winchester.

So when Tiel began emitting a high frequency pulse of grace that smashed every light in the bunker and brought both humans to their knees, Cas knew his children were making their way into the world. He found himself unable to move from the chair where he had dropped down as soon as Tiel's grace began to move through out the bunker. He did notice when Dean and Sam ran from the place though. All that angel power was sure to be painful to them. He sat in the darkness and fought the feeling of terror trying to take him over. It wasn't working.

"CASTIEL!" Tiel's voice rang out in his head and that got Cas moving. He flew straight to Tiel's side to find her on her back in her nest with her grace in ribbons around her. The children were stronger then they should be and it was making the delivery hard on her.

"What can I do Tiel?" Cas asked her jumping in to action even if his head was still a black seething mess of doubt.

"You're going to have to use your grace to remove the babies. Mine is too weak." she panted out as she grabbed at his hand desperately.

"I don't know how to do that." Cas admitted. Yet another thing he was a failure at.

"Use your grace to bring them out of my vessel, like this." Tiel explained and suddenly his mind was flooded with the knowledge of how to do it. It would be excruciating to Tiel but he knew it had to be done.

"Now Castiel." Tiel panted out. Cas gave her one quick kiss before concentrating on birthing his children.

It was a slow process, he was concerned with Tiel's pain but he knew he couldn't rush the process or he could risk all three of the lives involved. So he took his time, let Tiel squeeze his hand so hard it broke three fingers, and soon he saw his fledglings emerge from their mother's body wrapped in their own little auras of golden and blue grace.

"Tiel…" he breathed out as he reached out to grab the children and cradle them to his body. They made no sound, no cry or sound of discomfort that a human baby makes but when both sets of eyes opened to look at him he knew he had done good.

"Are they healthy Castiel?" Tiel asked as she lay in her nest exhausted but happy looking.

"They are perfect." Cas breathed out in reverence as he looked upon the face of his children. All the self doubt, self loathing, fear and misery he had experienced over the last six months disappeared and he felt nothing but the love for his children flood though him.

" _My sun and my moon, I swear to thee my life, my love and my devotion. I shall endeavour to fill thy lives with goodness and protect you from harm._ " Castiel said in Enochian and as one set of blue eyes and one set of golden eyes looked at him with sleepy yawns he felt a sense of absolute completion that made him surge with happiness.

 **6**

"I can't believe how cute they are." Dean said and then blushed as he held his nephew and niece in his arms. The tiny babes were napping and silent and Dean was embarrassed with how much he loved this right now.

"I can't believe how cute you are." Sam teased him and Dean scowled at his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys, language." Tiel scolded them from where she was nestled against Castiel and letting her body recover from the difficult delivery. She was still in her nest with her wings flaring around her body but Castiel also had his around her as well. He was refusing to leave her side for anything and had only called the brothers back to ensure they knew it was safe to return.

"Sorry." Sam blushed then. He went over to his brother and after some grumbling, from Dean, he got to hold the baby girl. He knew it was useless to try and get both babies from Dean at the moment so he'd settle for one then the other.

"What are you calling them?" Dean asked nestling the boy closer in his arms.

"They don't have names yet. Angels get their names from my father and he's not here…" Cas trailed off.

"You can't just leave them nameless Cas." Dean scowled at him.

"They need angelic names." Cas insisted.

"You gave me my angelic name." Tiel looked up at him.

"Yeah, you did." Sam agreed. He was making faces at the now awake little girl.

"Between the four of us I'm sure we can come up with some kick ass names." Dean grinned.

"We are not naming my children after rock stars." Castiel scowled knowing exactly what Dean was thinking.

"Oh come on man!" Dean argued.

"I think they need human names." Tiel said as she stroked one of Castiel's feathers in her fingers.

"Not something stupid either. And no weird spelling." Dean insisted.

"I quite like Samantha." Castiel said and Dean snorted in laughter.

"No Cas." Sam insisted. "I appreciate the gesture but no."

"Fine, then what are suitable human names?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Give me your phone Sam, mine's in my ass pocket." Dean held out his free hand for Sam to hand over his phone. With a few quick taps he had brought up a baby name website.

"She needs something strong, something to remind all the boys that she's an independent angel who don't need no one taking care of her." Dean mused as he looked through the names.

"Ariel? It means Lioness of God." Dean offered.

"She is not a mermaid." Sam argued.

"Seraphina? It means burning fire and that's intimidating as hell."

"I thought you said no weird names?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I am a Seraph." Cas said then.

"I like it. We can call her Sera for short." Tiel agreed.

"Ok, little Seraphina it is." Sam said reaching down to run his finger over the little chin on the girl in his arms. "Hi Sera, I'm your Uncle Sam."

"Alright now for you little man." Dean said smiling at the baby boy. He opened his eyes and blinked his golden gaze at his uncle. Dean grinned and scrolled through the website for a few minutes.

"Jesus, how many messengers of God are there?" he grumbled and when Castiel's head snapped up he raised his brows.

"Gabriel." Cas said and both Winchesters looked at him quickly.

"Castiel?" Tiel asked looking up at her mate.

"I want to call him Gabriel." he explained to her with a shy smile.

"After your brother." Tiel smiled gently and he nodded.

"Alright then Gabe, looks like you got your name." Dean said tossing the phone to Sam and raising the baby gently.

"I got to say, if you turn after your namesake I may have to spank you though." he grinned at the baby.

"I'd like to see you try and spank a demi god." Sam snorted.

"You're bigger than me and I can still spank you Samantha." Dean teased. That turned into a bickering argument and it wasn't long after that Tiel shooed them from the room. She rested in her nest, snuggled in the feathers of her mate admiring her children. They were perfect as Castiel and said but they were also powerful. She could feel their powers humming through their tiny bodies.

"She looks like you." Castiel said running his fingers through the thin golden hair on Sera's head. She opened her blue eyes and looked at her father with that curiosity all babies have.

"And he looks like you." She lifted Gabriel closer so he could suckle and feed. Both children were hungry and in a moment like this life felt absolutely perfect to Tiel. She was surrounded by the warmth and scent of her mate, her children were feeding from her body and she felt complete.

 **7 Five Years Later**

"CASTIEL!" came Dean's voice down the bunker hall and Cas immediately flew to Dean's side.

"Yes Dean?" he asked in a slight panic at the desperation in his best friends voice.

"He's doing it again." Dean said pointing to his nephew. The nephew who was currently hovering off of the floor trying to reach the top shelf of the library shelves. Which was a good ten feet above his head.

"He's only practicing Dean." Cas scolded the human.

"He can't practice here, he's making me sick." Dean said looking at the boy upset.

Gabriel had grown to be a sturdy little guy with his father's messy black hair and his mother's golden stare. He was also wicked smart and so incredibly gentle. He tended to not want his Uncle Dean to kill the spiders they found in the bunker and instead they'd troop outside and let them go in the grass.

"Its just flying Dean." Cas said going to his son and helping him get a little higher. Dean spin around in his chair so he didn't have to watch the angels flying. It made his skin crawl.

"Its unnatural." Dean argued and Cas actually chuckled.

"We're angels Dean and Gabriel is also a demi god, of course its unnatural." he said. Dean looked up to see them back on the ground and walking back towards him.

"There's nothing natural about your Baby either Uncle Dean." Gabriel said in his soft voice.

"Hey kid, watch your mouth or I won't teach you to drive when you're older." Dean warned him but he was smiling.

"Yes you will." Gabriel said unafraid. Uncle Dean had been talking about teaching Gabriel to drive since he could walk.

"Yeah, I will." Dean ruffled his messy hair and Gabriel laughed.

"I still don't understand why you think they need to drive." Tiel said coming into the room with Sera by her side. The little girl was scowling hard and Dean knew exactly why. Her mother had insisted that she put her golden hair up today and she was sporting the most adorable set of pig tails Dean had ever seen. Even if she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and one of her brother's AC/DC shirts. Try as they might they just could not get Sera to wear girly clothes. Sure she'd occasionally pick out a dress from her closet but it was always black and she always wore sneakers with them.

"Hey princess." Dean said as she crawled into his lap.

"Can you shave my head?" she asked her uncle seriously.

"I think you're mom might have a problem with that. And I don't want to be a frog." Dean play whispered to her and she giggled.

"I will not turn you in to a frog Dean. You'd make a much more handsome pony then a frog." Tiel teased him.

"Oh a pony…" Sera's eyes widened and she got a contemplative look in her eyes.

"No way kid, not happening." Dean told her seriously.

"Where's Uncle Sammy?" Sera asked changing the subject and Dean knew she hoped he would forget the whole pony idea until she could bring it up again.

"He's out with Eileen." Castiel told his daughter as he slid some breakfast across the table at her. Sera scrunched her nose at the pancakes and sighed.

"I wish she'd just live here with us. Uncle Sammy is gone like ALL the time." Sera grumped. She loved her Uncle Sammy and she adored Eileen but she didn't like that Sam was gone now that he had a girlfriend.

"He'll be home later today princess." Dean assured her as he snuck a nibble of her pancake. Sera cut off a piece and held it out to him.

"Eat your own breakfast Sera." her mother scolded her.

"Why can't I have bacon?" Sera grumped some more. Dean chuckled.

"This is all your fault Dean, she sees you eating all that unhealthy food and thinks its a good idea." Cas accused his best friend. Gabe was grinning and looking between the two of them while picking at his own pancakes.

"There ain't nothing wrong with bacon Cas." Dean said.

"In moderation." Tiel told him.

"How about this kids? You finish those pancakes and we can take a drive in Baby? Would you like to get out of here for a while?" Dean asked hoping to avoid the conversation where the angels scold him on his horrible life choices. It worked, immediately as the words were out of his mouth both kids were scarfing down their pancakes and Castiel was giving Tiel a heated look over the table.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said as the kids ran for their coats and boots and Tiel disappeared down the hall to their room.

"Enjoy buddy." Dean called as Cas followed his mate. He knew exactly what the angels would do while he was gone with the kids and he smirked knowing he should text Sam with a heads up. Which meant he didn't of course.

"Ready?" he asked the kids and they raced ahead of him to the garage. He watched as the twins climbed in, secured their seatbelt and waited while he got in. He turned the key and enjoyed the rumble that ran through his legs as his Baby came to life. He glanced over and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This right here? This was the perfect life. He had his Baby and his family, what more could he want?

Dean flicked on some Zepplin, which the kids began to sing to right away, and smiled happily to himself as he pulled out of the garage and opened Baby up to roar down the highway.


End file.
